Wherever You Are  For TaysGoinGhost
by Tomahawk41
Summary: A special something for my dear friend, Taylor. Read and review, but please be kind!


"Are you sure he went this way, Junior?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked as he, Bowser Jr. and El Tigre walked through the woods at night.

"I'm pretty sure he did," replied the Kid Koopa as he scratched his head.

"Well, wherever he went, we gotta find Papa T and make sure he's okay," El Tigre said. "Everyone else is starting to worry about him."

The trio had gone out and searched for their friend, none other than Papa T, who had wandered away from his friends for some reason. Sonic, Bowser Jr. and El Tigre wanted to make sure he was safe, so they had volunteered to go out and look for him. It wasn't long before they found a young 17-year-old boy wearing a gold-trim Red Sox jersey and hat and jean pants sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. They were so excited to find him, they ran over to him.

The author looked over at his friends and smiled, albiet weakly, as he said, "Hey there, fellas."

"Hiya, Papa T!" El Tigre said. "Good thing we found ya, man!"

"Yeah, you wandered away from all of us without saying anything," Bowser Jr. said in concern.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sonic asked.

Papa T sighed heavily. "Well, to be honest, not really," he said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Bowser Jr. asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"Well..." Papa T began, "There's this friend of mine...her name's Taylor."

"You mean TaysGoinGhost?" Sonic asked. Papa T only nodded.

"Who's Taylor?" El Tigre asked.

"See, she was this friend of mine who I used to talk to a lot," Papa T explained, a slight smile spreading across his face. "And man, do I mean we talked a LOT. We'd talk about all kinds of stuff!"

"Yeah, I remember she said I played a good Dodger in your Oliver and Company parody!" Sonic said with a wide smile.

Papa T chuckled as he said, "Yup, she sure did." Then his face fell as he said, "But...nowadays, I hardly see her around. I haven't spoken to her in months."

"Oh, wow...that sounds pretty bad," El Tigre sighed as he put a hand on his big friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...I just wish I could see her again," Papa T sighed as he looked out to the ocean. He then sang a heartfelt song.

Papa T: Come out, moon...

Come out, wishing star...

Come out, come out...

Wherever you are...

(The clouds began to part, revealing small stars in the sky.)

I'm out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake...

Come and find me...

I'm empty and I'm cold, and my heart's about to break...

Come and find me...

I need you to come here and find me...

'Cause without you, I'm totally lost...

I've hung a wish...on ev'ry star...

It hasn't done much good so far...

I can only dream of you...

(Papa T, Sonic, Bowser Jr., and El Tigre could see TaysGoinGhost's smiling face in the moon. They could even hear her giggle a little.)

Wherever you are,

I'll hear you laugh,

I'll see you smile,

I'll be with you...

(But after it appears, the image slowly fades away.)

Just for a while,

But when the morning comes, and the sun begins to rise,

I will lose you...

Because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes,

I will lose you...

(El Tigre wipes away a tear from his eye.)

I used to believe in forever...

But forever's...too good to be true...

I've hung a wish...on ev'ry star...

It hasn't done much good so far...

I dunno what else to do...

(Sonic puts his arm around Papa T's shoulders.)

Except to try and dream of you...

(Bowser Jr. hugs Papa T's left arm.)

And wonder...if you're dreaming, too...

Wherever you are...

(Speaking) Oh, man...

(Singing again) Wherever...you are...

The four friends stood there, together on the cliff, as they looked out over the ocean at the moon...with Papa T hoping that his dear friend would come back to see him very soon.

Note: TaysGoinGhost is one of the near and dear friends I have deviantART that I hold in a very high regard. She's always so friendly whenever she comments on my work, and I always enjoy talking to her. We even started working on a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction together early last spring. But the truth is, her parents have forbidden her from coming to deviantART for reasons even I'm not in control of. I know she's not allowed to come back, but I really hope her parents have a change of heart and let her come back on. Maybe someday it'll happen...I hope. But until then, I might as well just dream about it. So Tay', I want you to know that you're in my dreams every night...and in my thoughts every day. I hope you get to come back to dA soon.

Sincerely Yours,

Papa T


End file.
